The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses for example include inorganic photosensitive members having a photosensitive layer made from an inorganic material (specific examples include selenium and amorphous silicon) and organic photosensitive members having a photosensitive layer containing an organic material (specific examples include binder resins, charge generating materials, and charge transport materials) as a main component of a photosensitive material. Organic photosensitive members such as described above are favorably used as they are known to be easier to manufacture than inorganic photosensitive members and are also known to provide a large amount of design freedom due the large number of photosensitive materials that can be selected for inclusion in the photosensitive layer.
Examples of electrophotographic photosensitive members such as described above that have been proposed include a photosensitive member having a charge transport layer that contains a sulfonic acid-containing phthalocyanine pigment and a photosensitive member having a charge transport layer that contains a silicon naphthalocyanine pigment.